IF/VS Sega Hard Girls
IF is one of the two protagonists of Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls alongside Hatsumi Sega. Profile Appearance Normal Outfit IF is a fair-skinned girl with a short physique. Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. She has sharp, green eyes. On her head is an accessory called a "Leafy Bow", which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. She wears a short sleeved blue coat with black detached sleeves, a black tanktop which exposes her midriff, short black shorts, black thigh high stockings, and blue boots. Flame Awakening Form In her alternate form, she has light yellow hair and red eyes. Her "Leafy Bow" turns black with red flames design. Her short sleeved coat also turns red, black/red cuffs on her black/orange detached sleeves, red/yellow thigh high stockings, and black boots with red cuffs and soles. Personality From her experience over time, IF is a knowledgeable girl, but she can sometimes be overconfident over what she knows. She is headstrong and always plans and finishes things her way. Despite being almost always serious, IF can be sarcastic over some things. Story Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Gakuyaura No Girls☆Talk Paper Dimension 4-Panel This particular version of IF briefly appeared twice in the Paper Dimension 4-Panel comic in Dengeki's Neptune volume. Weapons Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos Quotes General *''"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO MODIFY MY @%#*$ BIKE?!"'' (To Histoire) *''"Wait, I'm starting to sound like Nep."'' *''"Protagonist, my ass. If you're the real protagonist, you wouldn't have died so easil-"'' (To Neptune) *''"I can't stand that my bike, my pride and joy, has devolved into this blubbering moron of a motorcycle."'' *''"DAMN IT, NEP, SHUT YOUR UGLY MOUTH! I'M GRIEVING OVER HER."'' (To Neptune) *''"HEY, YOU AND I, WE'RE NOT FRIENDS. AND EVEN IF WE WERE, I WOULD NEVER AGREE TO THIS COLOR."'' (To Neptune) *''"I don't know how serious we're supposed to be when we're riding on this shitty purple scooter."'' (To Hatsumi Sega) *''"Can you stop that meta bullshit?"'' (To Neptune) *''"Nep, of all people, is scolding me... Over my driving habits..."'' *''"You're the girl from earlier!"'' (To Plutia) *''"You're not cute."'' (To Plutia) *''"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!"'' (To Mega Drive) *''"Nep, do you even sleep? You're a bike."'' (To Neptune) *"Nep, I just want you to get out of my bike already." (To Neptune) *''"Bite me."'' *''"What if she doesn't wanna see you? You look like such a crap bike right now, you know."'' (To Neptune) *''"You two are so embarrassing."'' (To Hatsumi Sega and Neptune) *''"Nah, you're right. This is really, really weird."'' (To Hatsumi Sega) *''"A lot happened while you two were out becoming the wind or whatever."'' (To Neptune) *''"Don't stare like that. You'll make me blush."'' (To Dreamcast) *''"Shut up, Nep, we'll fix you up. I don't care how much it'll cost."'' (To Neptune) *''"You do remember that thing just kicked our ass, right?"'' (To Hatsumi Sega) *''"No. I only drink Rose Park Coffee."'' (In response to Neptune asking her whether she likes jasmine tea) *''"I Don't feel bad using Goddess clones but seeing a Sega Hard Girl clone feels kind of... immoral..."'' (To Histoire) *''(This isn't good. Oh, I know.) "Here take these as a peace offering. They're Gooby snacks from Sweet Idea Fact-"'' (To Mega Drive 2) *''"Forget about being scared. I'd never get close to something so gross!"'' (To SC-3000) *''"It's n-nothing... I'm just going to go sit in a dark room by myself for a few days."'' (To Mega CD) *''"Um... so, is the US of A the name of another city or..."'' (To Genesis) Dungeon Battle Victory Navigation Category:IF Category:Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Characters